Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell
: "A lot has happened to me in the past year and a half. I've seen… I've seen things I never imagined existed and it's changed me. It's made me wanna make changes." : —Prue reflecting on her life. Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell was the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the four sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder". Her Wiccan powers were focused on mind and movement: the ability to move objects with her mind, and the ability to project herself in an astral form. Besides this, Prue possessed the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She could also access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Prue worked as a successful photo journalist at 415 Magazine, a career she wanted to pursue since her youth, but had given up until being introduced to the world of magic made her realize that her dreams were worth fighting for. Despite her formidable powers and sharp intellect, Prue was tragically murdered on May 17, 2001, in her own home by the Source of All Evil's personal assassin, Shax, which temporarily severed The Power of Three altogether. Prue's Death and Witch-Whitelighter Hybrid Life Unknown to her sisters, a year later in 2002, Prue became a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and still had her three witch powers and having whitelighter powers just like Paige (the only power that Paige and Prue don't share is Orb Shield). Prue Gives Birth to Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau About three months after Piper gave birth to Melinda Halliwell, on April 25th, 2007, Prue gave birth to her and Andrew 'Andy' Trudeau's, who became a full Whitelighter in 2000 a year after his death, first born son, Syrus Andrew Paul Halliwell-Trudeau, their oldest child. When Prue went into labor with Syrus However, because of it being the day that she would go into labor, her and Andy's powers unfortunately went out of whack to where after they had orbed down to help some charges, in San Fransisco no less, they couldn't orb back up there. Fearing that her child would be born in orbs like Wyatt, they did the only thing that Prue thought that they could do, go to the Halliwell Manor. Piper and Leo were the only ones home, since the rest of the family had already made it to the zoo. Piper and Leo helped Andy help Prue give birth in the Halliwell Manor, right where Piper gave birth to Wyatt. Prue made Piper and Leo swear not to tell anyone, especially the rest of the family. And Piper and Leo promised. Prue Gives Birth to Prescott 'Scott' Halliwell-Trudeau A few months after she gave birth to Syrus, Prue and Andy concieved another child, about four months after Paige and Henry concieved their first child. About four months after Paige gave birth to her identical twin daughters, Tamora Paisley Halliwell-Mitchell and Katherine 'Kat' Pamela Halliwell-Mitchell, on March 20th, 2008, Prue gave birth to her and Andrew "Andy's" second son, Prescott 'Scott' Arthur Peter Halliwell-Trudeau, the middle child. Prue Gives Birth to Stiles Halliwell-Trudeau Three months after she gave birth to their middle child, Prue and Andrew 'Andy', once again, concieved their third child, about six months after Phoebe and Coop concieved their first child. Abut six months after Phoebe gave birth to her first born, a Twice-Blessed child named Prudence Johanna 'PJ' Elena Halliwell, on February 10th, 2009, Prue gave birth to her and Andrew "Andy's" third son, Stiles Allen Phillip Halliwell-Trudeau, their youngest child. Powers and Abilities: Basic Powers: * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. This was Prue's primary ability as a witch which she could channel with her eyes and later hands. She once again displayed this power after her ordeal with Heremus. As a spirit, she used Telekinesis to close the front door of the manor.36 ** Deviation: The ability to use a power to deflect magical energies and objects back in the direction they came from. Prue was able to push attacks or powers back telekinetically. ** Agility: The ability to enhance one's physical agility, speed and balance. Prue achieves this ability through the use of Telekinesis and was able to perform enhanced acrobatics. ** Advanced Telekinesis: The power to produce powerful waves of telekinetic energy and to use telekinesis with potentially explosive force. ** Super Strength: The power to exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Prue demonstrated this a number of times to best enemies in close-combat by combining her telekinetic power with her physical force. * Telekinetic Materialization: The ability to use telekinesis to teleport liquids, and eventually solid objects. * Astral Projection: The ability to project the consciousness in an astral form outside of the body. Prue developed this power in her second year of being a witch. She could not use Telekinesis during the projection. However, Prue did become capable of projecting her astral form from one place to another without returning to her physical body; in one case, dematerializing to avoid gun shots then re-materializing at the other side of the room, and she still demonstrated the basic witch ability to cast spells. * Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move and teleport objects with the mind via orbs. * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. * Hovering: The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. * Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulating light. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges. * Cloaking: The ability to hide someone magically or herself from others. * Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak, and read any language that her charges speak, without training in it. *; Other Powers *;* The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. *;* High Resistance: This power causes Paige to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. Legacy Eventually, Piper and Leo have a daughter who they name Prudence Melinda Halliwell. ; ; Phoebe and Coop's eldest daughter is the second Twice-Blessed Child, due to the fact that she's the first ever Cupid-Witch hybrid, and decided to name her Prudence Johanna Elena Halliwell, Grams nicknamed her PJ. ; ; Syrus gave his eldest son and eldest of his set of twins, Aiden the middle name of Prudence in honor of his mother and her strength, and what all she went through. ; ; Scott gave his middle child, his daughter Maya, the middle name of Prudence in honor of his mother. Notes * Prudence 'Prue' Halliwell gave all three of her sons two middle names, first middle name starting with an A and their second middle name starting with a P. Also, she gave them first names that start with a S, or can get a nickname that starts with a S. This way they were still connected to the family if they weren't ever able to reunite them with her sisters and their families. Also, to carry the two traditions in their family, havinhg a name that starts with a P, and having at least their first names start with the same letter. * Prue made sure that Syrus and his brothers all had first and middle names that started with same letter. She made sure that she gave them first names that started with an S, (or in Soctt's case can get a nickname that starts with a S since his birth first name is Prescott), their first middle name started with an A, and that their second middle name started with a P.